who you ?
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: ketika memory seorang kwon ji yong tentang choi seunghyun di ambil oleh sang guardian angel , bisakah choi seunghyun yang kembali mencintai sang ex mengingatkan semua cerita cinta mereka pada jiyong ? choi seunghyun sang namjachinggu yang jahat / YAOI GTOP NON NC , stick at summary -
1. Chapter 1

**LiuHeeHee proudly present**

**Who You ?**

**Cast **

**Gdragon**

**Top**

**others YG Fams **

**YAOI / NON NC **

_**"Oneulbameun nareul wihae amu mal marajullaeyo**_  
_**Honjain ge na ireoke himdeul jul mollanneunde (geudaega bogo sipeo)**_  
_**Oneulbamman nareul wihae chinguga doeeojullaeyo**_  
_**I joheun nal areumdaun nal nega geuriun nal**_  
_**Oneulbameun ppittakhage"**_

Tanpa di duga setelah menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu terbarunya berjudul crooked jiyong atau pemuda dengan nama panggung G Dragon itu pun mengambil sebotol kecil cairan dari saku celananya dan meminumnya, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya limbung tak sadarkan diri

" darurat darurat , jiyong-ssi pingsan , ku ulangi jiyong ssi pingsan darurat" kata seorang pengatur acara inkigayo malam itu melalui HT nya

"oppa , jiyong oppa ! " teriak fans khawatir

busa busa putih pun segera keluar dari mulut jiyong

" tabi , ayo cepat ke rumah sakit " kata seorang pemuda jangkung

" ne soo hyuk-ah " kata tabi atau T.O.P

Jiyong POV

" apakah ini akhir ? akhir rasa sakit ku pada seunghyun hyung ? " tanyaku sambil berjalan-jalan di sebuah tempat yang sangat asri , ada peohonan hijau dan kursi taman disana

" hei " sapa seseorang

" ng nuguseyo ? dimana aku ? " tanya ku

" kau ada di perbatasan hidup dan mati , kau bodoh jiyong ssi " kata orang itu lagi

" haha , ya memang " kata ku sambil tertawa hambar

kududukan diriku di kursi taman itu , kupandangi sekeliling

" kau belum bisa pergi jiyong-ssi , tugasmu belum selesai di bumi " kata orang itu lagi

" aku tak mau kembali ungg " kata ku ragu

" sungmin , lee sungmin " kata orang itu

" aku tak mau kembali sungmin-ssi , aku tak mau bertemu choi seunghyun lagi " kataku sambil memejamkan mataku , membayangkan perlakuanya tempo hari

_**flashback **_

" yeoboseo ? "

" yeoboseo , jiyongie sedang apa ? " tanya seunghyun

" aku em sedang ada jadwal latihan , kenapa hyung ? tumben menelfon" kataku lagi

" aniya hanya iseng hehe " katanya santai

" ooh okay , sedang apa hyung ? " tanyaku

" aku sedang di kona beans , dengan temanku " katanya lagi

**deg **

kona beans , tempat nongkrong favorite ku , biasanya aku kesana hampir tiap hari kecuali hari ini , kalau dia kesana , kenapa dia tak mengabariku sejak tadi , kenapa dia mengabariku ketika aku sedang latihan , padahal dia tau persis jadwalku

" ah sayang sekali , kapan kau pulang ? " tanyaku

" sayang ? waeyo ? hmm aku pulang sebentar lagi " kata seunghyun

" ia sayang sekali kita tak bisa nongkrong bersama " kataku lagi

" ohh , ia " katanya singkat

" okay , kau sudah makan ? " tanyaku

" sudah kok " kata seunghyun hyung lagi

" okay have fun hyung " kataku dengan suara seriang mungkin

aku pun mematikan panggilanya

"hyung , waeyo , apa salahku " kataku lesu

**flashback end**

" kau bisa bayangkan sungmin ssi ? , kita putus , lama tak berkomunikasi , akhirnya dia menghubungiku , disaat aku sudah benar-benar melupakanya, tapi dia muncul hanya ingin pamer kalau dia pergi ke tempat nongkrong andalanku , setelah itu , dia kembali bersikap acuh dan dingin , sakit sungmin-ssi " kataku sambil menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit menahan titk titik air mataku sambil meremas jantungku

**jiyong POV end**

sungmin pun hanya menatap iba pada jiyong

lee sungmin seorang malaikat yang di utus menjadi seorang guardian angel untuk kwon jiyong , tentunya sungmin tahu persis kehidupan jiyong , dari jiyomg kecil sampai menginjak usia dewasa

sungmin juga tau bagaimana jiyong terjerat pesona seorang choi seunghyun , bagaimana mereka putus , dan segala percobaan bunuh diri kwon jiyong di apartmentnya sungmin tau semua

" baiklah , kau boleh menginap di rumahku sehari " kata sungmin sambil mengajak jiyong ke rumahnya

**skip time **

" kau yakin ? " tanya pemuda tinggi dengan rambut ikal ber name tag cho kyuhyun

" ne kyunie , aku mau mengambil memory jiyong tentang seunghyun , aku tak tega kalau tiap saat jiyong selalu sedih karna pria choi itu " kata sungmin lagi

sungmin yang notabene seorang malaikat pun mencari memori tentang seunghyun dalam tempat penyimpanan kenangan di otak jiyong , diambilnya memori itu dari otak jiyong dan sungmin pun menyimpanya dalam sebuah toples kristal

" jiyong ssi , jiyong ssi , ireona " kata sungmin lagi

" nghh , dimana aku ? " tanya jiyong

" masih di tempat kemarin , perbatasan kematian dan kehidupan " kata sungmin

" mwo , tolong kembalikan aku sungmin ssi , aku masih harus menyelesaikan laguku " kata jiyong tiba-tiba

sungmin pun memberikan cairan bening pada jiyong untuk di minumnya

**glek glek glek , **

jiyong langsung meminum habis cairan itu dan sebuah cahaya terang menghalangi pandangan sungmin

**at hospital **

" satu , dua tiga pompa " dokter pun meletakan alat kejut kantung di dada seorang pemuda

" gagal dok denyut jantungnya masih belum ada " kata seorang perawat

" lagi , satu , dua , tiga " kata dokter itu sambil meletakan lagi alat kejut jantung di dada jiyong

**nut , nut ,nut (?) anggep aja bunyi denyut jantung **

" dia kembali dok , kita berhasil " kata suster itu sambil menahan air matanya

dokter tersebut pun langsung memeriksa jiyong

**skip time **

" dok bagaimana keadaan jiyong ? " tanya seunghyun khawatir

" pasien berhasil di selamatkan , dan sudah melewati masa kritisnya " kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum

" syukurlah " kata semua orang di ruangan itu

" apa sudah bisa di jenguk ? " tanya soo hyuk

" sudah tapi dimohon jangan terlalu ramai " kata dokter itu sambil meninggalkan YG staf

" jiyong oppa , hiks , kenapa bisa begini " kata CL sang leader 2NE1

mereka pun masuk ke ruang rawat jiyong

" ji , mianhae pasti semua ini karna kebodohanku kan ? jeongmal mianhaeyo " kata top sambil menggenggam tangan jiyong

" nghh " jiyong pun membuka matanya dan menatap nanar sekelilingnya termasuk top

" chaelin-ah , kenapa menangis " kata jiyong sambil tersenyum lemah

" oppa babonika " kata chaelin lagi

" soo hyukie kau disini juga ? " kata jiyong sambil menatap soo hyuk

" ne ji , cepat sembuh " katanya lagi

jiyong pun menoleh pada seunghyun yang sedari tadi memegang tanganya

" ngg… nuguseo ? " tanya jiyong dengan raut wajah bingung pada top

JDERRRRRRR

TBC

lanjut or delete ?

ayo GTOP shippers tampakan diri kalian '-'

mian kalo masi banyak typos wks


	2. Chapter 2

**LiuHeeHee proudly present**

**Who You ?**

**Cast**

**Gdragon**

**Top**

**others YG Fams**

**YAOI / NON NC**

" nggg nuggu ? " tanay jiyong pada seunghyun

**JDEEEER **

"mwo ? itu tabi ji , kau lupa ? " tanya soo hyuk

" tabi ? nugu ? " kata jiyong bingung

" choi seunghyun , kau ingat oppa ? mantan namja chinggumu " kata minzy

" mwo ! jinja ? aku tak ingat " kata jiyong lagi sambil mengamati wajah seunghyun

" sudah tak apa ji , istirahatlah , kau masih perlu banyak istirahat " kata seunghyun dengan senyum canggung

"oh Tuhan , apakah ini hukuman untuk ku karna mempermainkan jiyong , maafkan aku ya Tuhan " batin seunghyun

"dok , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada jiyong , kenapa dia mengingat semua orang kecuali aku ? " kata seunghyun

" aku juga bingung sdeunghyun ssi , sampai saat ini belum ada penjelasan medis untuk hal itu , kalau seseorang mengalami amnesia , harusnya ia lupa pada semua hal " kata dokter itu panjang lebar

" kami akan terus menyelidiki kasusnya " kata dokter itu lagi

skip time

" ji , hari ini kau boleh pulang " kata seunghyun sambil merapikan peralatan jiyong

" em ia , seunghyun ssi " kata jiyong canggung

jiyong benar-benar lupa tentang namja tampan di depan nya itu , jadi ia benar-benar canggung untuk bercakap-cakap satu sama lain

" nah sudah beres , ayo pulang " kata seunghyun

seunghyun pun mengantarkan jiyong pulang ke apartment nya

satu-dua-satu-dua-satu-dua piip , cklek

pintu apatrment jiyong pun terbuka setelah seunghyun memencet angka angka kombinasi nya

" mwo , hyung darimana kau tau passwordku ? " kata jiyong takut-takut

" sudah ku bilang , aku namja chinggumu " kata seunghyun sambil tersenyum

" tapi , aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun tentangmu hyung " kata jiyong lagi sambil menatap seunghyun

" percayalah ji " kata seunghyun sambil menatap mata indah jiyong

jiyong pun menatap intens mata seunghyun dan mencara kebohongan di dalamnya

tidak ada , jiyong tidak menemukan setitik kebohongan pun di mata seunghyun

apa pemuda ini benar namjachinggunya ?

skip time

"hmmm " jiyong pun terlihat mencoret2 buku nya

" waeyo ji ? " tanya seunghyun

" ani , hanya sedang membuat lagu baru untuk comeback " kata jiyong lagi

" coba kulihat " kata seunghyun

jiyong pun menyerahkan catatan nya ke seunghyun

**Baby i love you ireoke malhajiman**  
**Nae maeumeun waenji hanado jochi anha**  
**I want you i need you norae bureujiman**  
**I don t know why i feel bad niga mwonde**  
_[Baby I love you, I say this but_  
_I don't feel good at all_  
_I want you I need you, I sing but_  
_I don't know why I feel bad, who you?]_

" Lagu untuk siapa ? " tanya seunghyun penuh selidik

" enathlah , aku juga tak tau hyung , hanya menggambarkan perasaanku saja " kata jiyong sambil menekan tuts piano untuk mencari nada yang pas

" ooh begitu , ah ji sini deh , lihat ini " kata seunghyun sambill mengambil sebuah album foto , dibukanya album foto itu

" ini kencan pertama kita 28 october 2012" kata seunghyun sambil menunjuk foto mereka di taman " mwoya , sejak kapan ada foto itu, aku benar-benar tidak ingat hyung " kata jiyong antusias

" nanti juga kau pasti ingat " kata seunghyun sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya

" lalu ini dimana ? " tanya jiyong sambil menunjuk sebuah foto

" ah ini di taman belakang , hari ulang tahunku " kata seunghyun lagi

" ooh begitu " kata jiyong lagi sambil menganggukan kepalanya

**other side **

" lihat kyu, kupikir seunghyun mulai mencintai jiyong lagi" kata sungmin pada teman malaikatnya, kyuhyun

" sepertinya begitu, kau memang paling jenius min , beruntung sekali jiyong memiliki guardian angel sepertimu " kata kyuhyun sambil mengacak surai lembut sungmin

**" kwon ji yong , kwon ji yong , saranghaeyo kwon ji yong " **

begitulah teriakan yang dapat kita dengar dalam M countdown hari ini , kwon ji yong atau bisa kita sapa G Dragon akan comeback dengan lagunya crooked hari ini. Setelah insiden percobaan bunuh dirinya di panggung, pihak YG entertainment pun memberi klarifikasi tentang kejadian itu. para fans yang merasa khawatir tak hentinya mengirimkan dukungan untuk seorang kwon ji yong.

**"Yeongwonhan geon jeoldae eobseo. Gyeolguge neon byeonhaetji. Iyudo eobseo jinsimi eobseo. Sarang gateun sori ttawin jibeo chyeo. Oneulbameun ppittakhage Naebeoryeodwo, Eochapi nan honjayeotji Amudo eobseo da uimi eobseo Satang ballin wiro ttawin jibeo chyeo Oneulbameun ppittakhage"**

_[Nothing ever lasts forever In the end, you changed There is no reason, no sincerity Take away such a thing as love Tonight, I'll be crooked Leave me alone I was alone anyway I have no one, everything is meaningless Take away the sugar-coated comfort Tonight, I'll be crooked]_

" kyaaa ji yong oppa" jerit para fans histeris saat ji yong keluar dengan stand mic di tanganya

jiyong pun menyalami tangan para fans yang melambai-lambai padanya sambil terus bernyanyi dan sesekali mendongakan kepalanya.

" hei bukan kah itu seunghyun hyung " batin jiyong sambil terus bernyanyi sambil menatap kursi penonton VIP

disana ada seunghyun dan seorang namja cantik yang ia ketahui bernama kim jaejoong , mantan anggota TVXQ yang sekarang menjadi anggota JYJ

"mereka sedang apa ya " batin jiyong sambil terus bernyanyi dan memperhatikan mereka berdua

" OMO "

jiyong pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba jaejoong mencium seunghyun tepat di bibir, dan sepertinya seunghyun tidak menolak

" kau bukan namjachingguku hyung , kau bohong " batin jiyong kecewa sambil terus melanjutkan lagunya

**"iteun airain geutgo seupeurei han tong da sseugo ****Gajukbaji, gajukjaket geolchigo insang sseugo ****Apeumeul sumgin chae apeuro deo bittureojillae ****Nega mianhaejige haneureda chimeul kak "**

_[I'll put on thick eyeliner, use a whole can of hairspray __Leather pants, leather jacket with a frown __I want to hide my pain and become even more crooked __So you can feel sorry, I'll spit toward the sky]_

**skip time **

" whoaa , selamat jiyongie untuk comeback mu , kurasa minggu ini kau akan ada di peringkat pertama " kata soo hyuk

" ne hyukie , gomawo " kata jiyong sambil tersenyum

" jiyongie , sudah mau pulang ? " tanya seunghyun yang tiba tiba muncul dari luar ruang ganti

" hmm " kata jiyong acuh sambil terus membereskan peralatanya

" hei kau kenapa ? " tanya seunghyun sambil menarik lengan jiyong

" lepaskan " kata jiyong datar

" tidak akan sampai kau bilang padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu " kata seunghyun sambil terus meremas tangan jiyonmg

" sakit ! " kata jiyong sambil menendang seunghyun dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke van nya

" argh , kwon jiyong ! " seru seunghyun sambil berusaha mengejarnya

jiyong pun memasuki van nya dan meminta managernya untuk segera pergi dari sini

" kau kenapa ji ? " kata managernya sambil melihat jiyong melalui kaca spion

" hyung , hiks apa benar seunghyun namjachingguku ? " tanya jiyong

" umh yeah , memang benar , wae ? " tanya managernya

" kenapa dia berciuman dengan kim jaejoong tadi di bangku penonton ? " tanya jiyong lagi sambil menatap sendu jalanan kota seoul

" hmm , begini sebenarnya kau dan seunghyun sudah putus dan seunghyun sudah berpacaran dengan kim jaejong , kau tau itu makanya kau sangat frustasi , hampir tiap malam kau pergi ke bar dan pulangnya pasti dalam keadaan mabuk, sampai terakhir kejadian di panggung itu " kata managernya lagi

" hiks , dia jahat hyung " kata jiyong sambil menenggelamkan mukanya di lutut dan menangis "

" ssstt , ulijimayo ji " kata managernya sambil menatap sang bintang sedih

**GD apartment **

" gomawo sudah mengantarku hyung " kata jiyong pada managernya

" tidak usah sungkan , anggap aku hyung mu kwon " kata managernya lagi

" oke, hati-hati di perjalanan " kata jiyong sambil melambai pada managernya

jiyong pun melangkahkan kakinya pada aprtment nya , memasuki lift dan menekan lantai 8

**-satu-dua-satu-dua-satu-dua pip , click **

" hahh , gelap sekali " kata jiyong sambil melempar tas nya sembarangan dan mencari tombol saklar

**pip**

" hello ji " kata seunghyun tiba-tiba

"mwo ?! apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung ? " tanya jiyong panik

" aku yang harusnya bertanya , kenapa kau lari dariku tadi , kau itu kenapa ? " tanya seunghyun sambil menatap jiyong

**plakkkk**

1 tamparan keras jiyong bersarang di pipi seunghyun

" aku yang harusnya bertanya ! kau sudah punya kim jaejong tapi kenapa kau mengaku menjadi namjachingguku ! kita sudah putus hyung " kata jiyong penuh amarah sambil melempar vas bunga ke arah seunghyun

seunghyun pun menghindari lemparan jiyong dan berusaha memeluknya

" ji , kau sudah ingat semua ? " tanya seunghyun

" kau tidak perlu tau bastard , pergi dari sini " teriak jiyong sambil memukuli seunghyun dengan gelap mata

**plak **

seunghyun yang kehabisan kesabaran pun menampar pipi jiyong sampai namja manis itu jatuh tersungkur

" hiks , pergi hyung , pergi " lirih jiyong sambil memegangi pipi nya yang terasa panas

**grep **

seunghyun pun menarik rambut jiyong dan menyeretnya ke kamar

**bughh **

badan kurus jiyong terlempar mengenai kepala ranjang

" lepas , apa mau mu hyung " kata jiyong panik sambil memegang tangan seunghyun yang ada di rambutnya

**plak **

seunghyun kembali menampar jiyong dan menindih badanya, ditariknya paksa kemeja yang dikenakan jiyong hingga namja manis itu toples dihadapanya

" hyung lepas " kata jiyong sambil berusaha berontak

" shut ur fucking mouth whore " kata seunghyun sambil menelanjangi jiyong dan membuka bajunya sendiri

"suck it " titah seunghyun sambil menekankan junior besarnya ke mulut jiyong

" nghhh lepass " kata jiyong sambil terus memberontak

seunghyun pun tak kehabisan akal , di pencetnya hidung mancung jiyong lalu ia memasukan kejantananya yang tegang ke mulut jiyong dan meng in outkan cepat kejantananya di sana

" sshhh hmmm , hisap dear " racau seunghyun sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di mulut jiyong

" nghh uhukk mphhh " jiyong pun hanya menuruti namja yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu

" s-sudah ji " kata seunghyun sambil melepaskan junirnya dari mulut jiyong

" hiks , hik " jiyong pun duduk di sudut kasur sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya

**duagh **

seunghyun menendang kasar badan jiyong hingga pemuda itu terguling di kasurnya

grep , jlep

dengan cepat seunghyun memegang pantat jiyong dan langsung menhentakan juniornya yang tegak dan besar tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu

" arghhhhhhh lepaskan , keluarkan itu jeb-jebal " racau jiyong sambil meremas sprei

" nghhh aakkhh " sempit sekali padahal pantatmu sudah tidak perawan kata seunghyun

" hiks hiks , keluarkan hyung " kata jiyong sambil terus menendang kaki seunghyun

" appoo hiks " isak jiyong saat seunghyun mulai menggerakan junior besarnya di hole nya

**skip NC **

"hiks hiks " isak jiyong saat terbangun dari pingsan nya

jiyong pun membalut tubuh polosnya dengan selimut dan memunggungi seunghyun yang sedang terlelap

-tbc-

oke , ini maksa /? '-' maafkan aku gtop shipper ... mungkin fic ini secepatnya kuhapus T^T , jelek banget ... makin ga jelas


End file.
